


Акуцу мечтал выспаться

by j_m



Series: Квартира [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_m/pseuds/j_m
Summary: Спать втроем, вообще, предложил Кайдо. В смысле, просто спать. Спать и видеть сны. Хотя ладно, что уж, трахаться втроем – это тоже была его идея. И она, так-то, Акуцу в результате понравилась.





	Акуцу мечтал выспаться

Спать втроем, вообще, предложил Кайдо. В смысле, просто спать. _Спать и видеть сны_. Хотя ладно, что уж, трахаться втроем – это тоже была его идея. И она, так-то, Акуцу в результате понравилась. В отличие от этого «спать». Хотя не сразу, не сразу.  
  
Сперва все было как-то… не так. Cначала у Акуцу всё оказывалась в процессе лишняя нога или рука - что примечательно, не его. И надо же было еще быстро придумать, куда ее деть! И это в тот момент, когда думать-то в принципе… нечем. Кровь не там! Потом еще хуже: хочешь ухватиться за член Кайдо, а в руках оказываются пальцы Инуи. Или наоборот. В смысле, Инуи… и пальцы Акуцу. Очень печально. Инуи вот тоже, кстати, не нравилось. Но потом все привыкли. Начали чувствовать на одного партнера больше, чем подсказывали инстинкты.  
  
Ну, это Акуцу про себя. Как про нормального, в общем-то, человека. И немного про Кайдо (не забываем, чья идея была про трио в постели). А вот глядя на Инуи… Акуцу иногда казалось, что у того инстинкты такие же наглухо ушибленные, как и он сам. Ну кто будет, например, в здравом уме предлагать вот эти позы? Да это же физиологически невозможно.  
  
Они проверили…  
  
Два раза.  
  
С первого, видите ли, кто-то не все зафиксировал для дальнейших расчетов. Определенно, Акуцу найдет и поговорит с тем мудаком, который всучил этот Космополитен Инуи на сдачу. Какая сдача, он стоил как две пачки чипсов, а моральную травму и спину Акуцу лечил до сих пор.  
  
Так вот. Спать.  
  
Спать с Инуи и Кайдо выходило… да ничерта у Акуцу не выходило просто спать с этими двумя! Трахаться – трахаться пожалуйста. Немного тренировок, выкинутый к демонам журнал и вуаля! Все идет как по маслу. Причем иногда даже не только «как». Вот в тот момент, когда они решили освоить кухню, а вся смазка осталась в спальне… масло очень, очень пригодилось. Хотя кухню потом и пришлось отмывать. И так как они не стесняли себя в процессе, а кухня в принципе была у них довольно тесная – «отмывать» хватило на всех. Акуцу проклял тогда все эти дверцы шкафчиков, плитку и – особенно – холодильник. В который кое-кто из них полез за бананами. На бананы, кстати, Кайдо потом неделю не мог смотреть не краснея. Акуцу это понравилось. Как и многое остальное. Но просто спать…  
  
Просто спать с ними у Акуцу не выходило. Во-первых, даже трех постеленных рядом футонов им не хватало. Хотя казалось бы: три футона, три человека. Простая математика.  
  
Ха.  
  
Два футона под утро всегда оказывались пустыми. А Инуи и Кайдо… А Инуи и Кайдо каждую ночь заползали на Акуцу. Причем если от Кайдо Акуцу такому не удивлялся (неспроста ж тот так любит кошек, должны были быть и общие повадки), то вот от Инуи подобной подставы он никак не ожидал. Да Инуи был банально тяжелее! Но – кто ж знал.  
  
Во-вторых… волосы! Серьезно, Акуцу иногда казалось, что спит он с братьями Кисаразу, а не Инуи и Кайдо с, в общем-то, короткими стрижками. По крайней мере, куда бы он ни повернулся, он утыкался в волосы. Справа, слева… Везде оказывалась чья-то макушка. Или шерсть. У того, что Кайдо любил кошек, были и минусы.  
  
И ведь Акуцу специально ложился с краю. Казалось бы, в их отношениях все было просто: он, Инуи, и Кайдо посередине. По крайней мере, так было днем. Но ночью это ничерта не срабатывало, и Акуцу снова просыпался от того, что на нем устроились они оба, в нос ему лезут чьи-то волосы, а на голове у него лежит одна из питомиц Кайдо. Причем обычно та, что потяжелее.  
  
Так что нормально высыпался Акуцу два раза из пяти. И он уже всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы спать в ванной, когда, в один из вечеров, он не устал на работе настолько, что вырубился почти на ходу и практически посередине их общей «постели». Сдвинут, если будет надо.  
  
Акуцу… выспался!  
  
Правда, сначала не понял, почему. Серьезно, вряд ли Инуи и Кайдо прониклись настолько, что ушли спать в ванную сами. Да и потом, по одеялам было видно, что спали там, как обычно, все трое.  
  
Но склонность к логическому мышлению в их доме была не только у Инуи, что бы он иногда ни говорил про тупых янки (за что обычно отхватывал, но это его не останавливало, к слову об отбитых инстинктах – в том числе самосохранения). А привычка к наблюдениям и выводам вообще была основой выживания на улице. И в теннисе. В их – теннисе, так уж точно. Так что Акуцу быстро сложил два и два, провел пару экспериментов и понял, что Инуи, как и Кайдо (кто бы мог подумать), нравится спать рядом с кем-то под боком. Инуи это, конечно, поначалу отрицал, но когда Кайдо спал посередине, с одного края от Акуцу развивалась жесткая, хоть и неосознанная, конкуренция. Ну в самом деле: бок тогда один, а желающих двое. Так и получалось, что по итогам их миграций вокруг друг друга, оба они оказывались на Акуцу, где спокойно и засыпали. На не поделенной территории, так сказать. А в те ночи, когда Акуцу ложился посередине, все было тихо. Инуи пришлось смириться.  
  
Так что теперь Акуцу спал так: он посередине, слева свернувшийся калачиком Кайдо, в обнимку со своей кошкой, справа уткнувшийся в бок Инуи, и на голове – вторая кошка Кайдо. Та, что потяжелее.  
  
Ладно, все идеально быть не могло.

 

 

 

 

PS шаги на пути к счастливому сну, иллюстрации

(спасибо Гер! ([pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?illust_id=74767402&mode=medium)) особенно вот лицо Акуцу на предпоследнем отражает весь взф)


End file.
